


Smokescreen is a bad mech

by Camfield



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Spanking, overload denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camfield/pseuds/Camfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So very bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smokescreen is a bad mech

He’d never been so turned on and terrified in his life.

His wrists were bound together, frame laid out over the larger mech’s lap so very easily. As if he weighed nothing at all. Large servos holding him there, heavy and thick on his dorsa, just above his aft. Caressing the metal, the biolighting that ran from thigh to aft, aft to wing panels.

The first blow wasn’t a surprise, he’d been anticipating it from the very moment he’d been splayed like this. Tilted at an angle that gave the large mech the whole curve of his aft to work with.

The second blow had him shivering, a soft sound escaping the gag strapped around his mouth. Arching up into the touch, begging for more almost cheekily, because he knew that it had been his own unique brand of insistence that had brought this to fruition.

The third blow shifted, striking where thighs ended. Sending him yelping and a dark voice chuckling. Legs being spread just a little more, so the speedster’s panel was just as exposed as his aft, and digits clawing over it before the fourth blow erupted into stinging that made him shiver from pedetip to helm. Warm because he already knew he wouldn’t get off easily, and that was what he wanted.

Each blow made plating sting. Made his protoform almost itch, the pain blooming at impact and settling into a searing heat that only got more and more intense with each strike. Until lubricant was leaking from his panel seams and there were streaks of coolant on his face. Blow after blow to his aft, his thighs, digits catching his panel enough that the sting was transferred from metal to mesh inside and Smokescreen wailed through the gag when it happened.

And when he couldn’t keep the panel closed anymore, a digit immediately buried itself to the knuckle. Tugging down on the rim as another smack caught the heated metal of his aft. Wings straining up and pedes pushing against the ground to get more of the pain… pleasure… Overload building up in his system as a second digit was added, the two of them slightly crooked and thrusting just as roughly as the blows that landed.

Just when he was tipping, just as charge started to bubble over.

It stopped.

It stopped and Smokescreen’s frame arched and twisted and tried to get something. Friction, Movement. Anything.

That chuckle came into his audials again, the digits scissoring out to stretch his valve rim as they pulled out. Smoothing over mesh and spreading him nice and wide, so that had anyone been behind him, they’d have seen into his port and the slick walls it boasted. Ready to be used. Pounded into.

“I think you’ve been punished enough, Smokescreen. Perhaps you’ll think before breaking the rules next time?”

Helm nodded furiously, agreeing because of course he would he’d think about it (and them promptly do it anyway but at least think about it).

“Good.”

A long, thick plug was slid through the lubricant, smearing the surface slick and then pushed into Smokescreen until it was nearly flush with his rim. A little cup covering his node, and his aft was patted. “Then close up. If you’re good, you might even get to finish, tonight. If not…”

The threat was left unfinished, and Smokescreen swallowed thickly as he closed his panel over the toy. Whining engine from the heat coupled with the too full feeling and the burn in his aft. Pushing himself up to stand on unsteady legs as he held out his servos for the rope to come off.

“No, that all stays on until you can prove you’re being a good mech.”

Smokescreen whimpered again. It was going to be a long day.


End file.
